To Where You Are
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: I wiped the tears that fell from his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips; as I had just become his wife. But later on... he had heart trouble... “Yes, Harry, love?”... All I could tell him is that I loved him... “You don’t have to fight, Gin. T


To Where You Are

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lyrics: To Where You Are by Josh Gobam

Summary: I wiped the tears that fell from his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips; as I had just become his wife. But later on... he had heart trouble... "Yes, Harry, love?"... All I could tell him is that I loved him... "You don't have to fight, Gin. This is MY fate. Not yours."... "Harry! Harry, you're awake!"

To Where You Are

* * *

Tears spilled down emerald eyes, though a laugh sounded from his mouth. A smile played upon his lips as I linked hands with him. Every step over the thresholds brought more tears, smiles and cheers. I wiped the tears that fell from his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips; as I had just become his wife.

Everything had come true when he asked me to be his wife. My dreams since I was ten years old. Since I had first seen him; since I had fallen in love as a young girl. Sure maybe I didn't know that it was love... a long crush perhaps. But I quickly learned the mysteries of love. I was in love with Harry Potter; and I became Ginerva Potter.

**Who can say for certain**

**Maybe you're still here**

**I feel you all around me**

**Your memory's so clear**

**Deep in the stillness**

**I can hear you speak**

**You're still an inspiration**

**Can it be**

**That you are my**

**Forever love**

**And you are watching over me from up above**

Our honeymoon was as magical as ever. I still was able to blush at his compliments and to flush after our kisses. His flirting still made me blush, and my heart fluttered whenever he woke up with really messy hair. He was still the sweetest man I had ever met. But later on... he had heart trouble. He had determination and our relationship became less flirtatious. He began to have a one tracked mind.

"Ginny, love, I'm home."

"How was it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Same as ever. Brutal," he replied, sitting on the couch in exhaustion.

"Ron was there?"

"Yeah; and Hermione surprisingly."

I smiled thoughtfully. "I'm surprised Ron ever let her go train. You wouldn't let me," I ended lightly.

He leaned over and pulled me into a long kiss which I quickly returned, pulling myself onto his lap and into a hug.

"Ginny..."

**Fly me up to where you are**

**Beyond the distant star**

**I wish upon tonight**

**To see you smile**

**If only for awhile to know you're there**

**A breath away's not far**

**To where you are**

"Yes, Harry, love?"

"I love you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

"I love you, too." I look up at him but he won't catch my eye. "What's wrong?"

"I've spoken with Dumbledore."

"About?" I asked after he didn't continue.

"We're thinking that I'll face Lord Voldemort... sometime soon."

I stared. "How soon?" I whispered.

"Tomorrow evening."

_"Harry!"_

He didn't catch my eye but I felt tears fall into my hair. Little wet spots soon covered my hair and I looked up at him. He was balling and suddenly I found myself clutching him to me, biting my lip, and suppressing my tears.

**Are you gently sleeping**

**Here inside my dream**

**And isn't faith believing**

**All power can't be seen**

I didn't sleep that night. Harry and I made love. And as he fell asleep into the night, exhausted after our love, I stared at him. At him smiling contently, his messy hair covering his eyes. I reached out to push it out of his face before running my hands down over the muscles and deep shoulders. His eyes opened and he looked up at me, worry covering his face. All I could tell him is that I loved him. And as he kissed me, repeating it back, the tears could not be suppressed.

**As my heart holds you**

**Just one beat away**

**I cherish all you gave me everyday**

**'Cause you are my**

**Forever love**

**Watching me from up above**

The next day, Harry never left my side. Everyone came over to encourage him, to salute him with a smile and a good luck. Though I could see the fear as they said, "Go get You-Know-Who!" Unable to say his name still. That this could be the final end of our world if Harry didn't prevail. His battle grew nearer by the hours. And when none were left but the Weasley's', Harry prepared to leave. Normally I'd respect the fact that he was grown, and he needed space, but not today. I followed him up the stairs and into the bed room. I stared at him as he stripped of clothing and jumped when noticing me.

"Love," he said smiling as he pulled me into a hug that I clung to. "Not once have you laid the burden on me like all the others, Gin."

"I'm your wife; you're my love. You have the minor set back of having to be the saviour."

"Don't sound so bitter, please, love. You will stay here."

"I will not."

"You cannot watch. Only those who fight will come."

"Then I will fight!" I said fiercely as I watched him belt his pants.

"You will not."

"Just because you don't want me to, doesn't mean I won't."

"How do you figure?" he implied, pulling the shirt around his neck.

I moved closer and pulled it over his chest, my hands running up and down it, as I stared into my husband's eyes.

"I don't want you to fight, Harry. But you must—"

"And I will."

"And I will, as well."

"You don't have to fight, Gin. This is MY fate. Not yours!" he said sharply.

"But you are MY husband. You are my world, Harry."

"And you are mine. But I am the world to so many other people, Gin—"

I stared. "It is not the same!"

"Ginny—"

"Don't pretend it is, when it clearly isn't. They want to be saved Harry. They don't give a bleeding damn if you die in the battle; if you die in the process. There is a tomorrow for them. There very well might not be a tomorrow for you—"

"It is my fate."

"You have no burden alone."

"I do."

I stared. "As long as I'm your wife you never have to be alone."

His cloak hitched around his neck; as he noticed my tears, he leaned down to kiss me. "I am still my own person, Ginny. As long as I'm Harry Potter, I'm destine to fight; win or loss."

"You better win," I said against his lips.

"And I will."

**And I believe**

**That angels breathe**

**And that love will live on and never leave  
  
Fly me up**

**To where you are**

**Beyond the distant star**

**I wish upon tonight**

**To see you smile**

**If only for awhile**

**To know you're there**

**A breath away's not far**

**To where you are**

"I promised a long time ago, with two enormous words; forever life would be with you, forever after word. And I would live as long as the world would allow; but forever I would be in love with you... even now. And as you lay upon the bed the tears are still cried; my heart was lost in battle, whether you lived or whether you died. And I found love in you when nobody thought I could; if I could take it all back you know I never would. I know you hear me, love, I know you're listening; I want to see those emerald eyes of yours glistening. Please awake my darling, please help me so; please, oh, please Harry... don't make me let you go."

My heart ached as I stared down at Harry. He lay asleep in bed, his eyes closed and his breathing quiet.

"You promised me you'd win," I said, speaking again after my poem. "You promised, Harry!"

"'Til death do you part..."

I looked around to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind me. He looked at Harry before locking eyes with me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shook my head. "Not as sorry as I am."

His hand reached out to touch Harry's forehead; the scar was gone. "I'm sorry he had to leave you like this... a widow."

"Leave... but they say... they say he's sleeping..."

"Ginny..."

"Harry! Harry, you're awake!" I exclaimed, leaning against him. He opened his eyes and started breathing really heavily; wheezing even. "Are you all right!?"

"I love... you Gin..."

"Oh, God, Harry! I love you, you know I do... please tell me you'll be okay! Harry..." I end whispering; he was speaking again.

"'Til death..." he coughed roughly and I leaned over taking his hand.

"Harry—"

"'Til death do us part, Gin... 'til death..."

I closed my eyes as Dumbledore ran his hand over Harry's forehead. Softly Harry closed his eyes and I continued to mutter things over the course of the next ten minutes but he never answered. He was still breathing when Dumbledore stood up from his chair. I looked up questioningly.

"I'm sorry..."

"But he's... he's breathing, Professor..."

"He is gone, Ginny."

"No! No! He can't be!" I said tears falling down my face. I screamed at him. "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S STILL BREATHING! HE SAID HE'D WIN! HE PROMISED ME HE'D WIN!"

I threw my chair across the room, falling to the floor and pounding my fists on the cold ground.

"And he did win. He fulfilled his promise, Ginny. Just not in the way you'd have wished. He killed Lord Voldemort..."

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I yelled again, blinded by my tears. "HE'S BREATHING!"

I coughed as Dumbledore helped me from the ground; behind me my family entered, looking curious and upset in one. Hermione and my mother let out soft whimpers as they saw me.

"Yes, Ginny. He is breathing... but it won't last. He is gone."

"NO!"

"He is gone."

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW!?"

"Trust me," he replied, keeping me balanced by holding my shoulders.

"I WON'T!" I yelled. "I won't!"

"He is gone."

"HE'S BREATHING!"

"His body is... but he's gone now, Ginny. He's with the Potter's in heaven; with Sirius; with Remus. With all the souls that died and were saved. Where I will go and join him," he answered quietly. "We all most go sometime, Ginny. This is his time."

"...But he's breathing."

"He'll always be with you in spirit, Ginny. He loved you like nobody else; you know that."

"But he's breathing!"

It was then I noticed, from the tears that his breathing had stopped. That his stomach didn't steadily move up and down as it once had. When I reached out to feel his skin I no longer felt the warmth it once had. It was quickly getting colder and when I went to grab his hand in mine the fingers didn't link. He didn't move them... he stopped. And then I noticed that the last thing on his face was a tear. It had rolled down his cheek leaving a tail end of water behind. I ran a finger over it and pulled it towards my cheek. Like our bodies, and our love, our tears were united once more as a tear fell down my cheek next to his tear on my face.

'Til death to us part, they say. But I know that eight months later, Harry sent an angel my way. And angel that would help sooth the pain. I know it is said, that all babies come into this world crying. But I think this time it was different. My baby came into the world the same way his father left: one lonesome tear, united with mine.

**I know you're there**

**A breath away's not far**

**To where you are**


End file.
